


Дефект

by mynameisEmma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 4x03 timeline, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Он не жалеет о тех словах, почти что вырезанных из него хирургическим скальпелем: Шерлоку гораздо горше за всё то, что так и осталось несказанным. Шерлоку гораздо больнее за их отношения, крошащиеся по секундам.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 1





	Дефект

**Author's Note:**

> Бета:Горький Шоколад.  
> Буду рада конструктивной критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5230214

Шерлок приходит утром, когда всё заканчивается.

Усталый, обнажённый и измученный, он будто вот-вот рухнет прямо у дверей. Молли стоит перед ним, сжав губы и вздёрнув дрожащий маленький подбородок, заморенная тревогой и неизвестностью до своих казавшихся нескончаемыми пределов; и взгляд её воспалённых из-за бессонницы глаз хлеще всех непойманных пуль.

— Какого чёрта это было, Шерлок?!

Его объяснения звучат хрипло и глухо, словно скорбная речь на похоронах, он не жалеет о тех словах, почти что вырезанных из него хирургическим скальпелем: Шерлоку гораздо горше за всё то, что так и осталось несказанным. Шерлоку гораздо больнее за их отношения, крошащиеся по секундам.

Поэтому он делает шаг вперёд.

И просит хотя бы попытаться попробовать.

Молли больше не говорит ни слова, боясь, что голос вновь взорвётся истерикой, растирает по посеревшим щекам немые слёзы.

Она делает шаг вперёд.

И стискивает его в объятиях, утыкаясь лицом в пропитавшуюся потом рубашку. Выпотрошенный, вывернутый наизнанку Шерлок бессильно обмякает в кольце её рук.  
-  
По вечерам они любят сидеть на кухне, вслушиваясь в тихое сопение чайника на плите, и р а з г о в а р и в а т ь. Вдумчиво, не спеша, заполняя бездну, разверзнувшуюся между ними за все эти годы, словами. И оказываются друг другу ближе, чем могли бы ожидать.

За многие месяцы вынужденного переезда Шерлок не замечает, как растворяется в квартире Молли.  
За многие месяцы вынужденного переезда Шерлок не замечает, как она, свернувшаяся под боком в смешной пижаме, врастает в него слишком глубоко.

Медленно, но верно отстраивается Бейкер-стрит, очищаясь от копоти и сгоревшей трухи. Освежёванный заботливой сестрицей Холмс обрастает новой кожей; Молли чертит на ней узоры горячими поцелуями, Шерлок улыбается.

И так — п р а в и л ь н о.  
-  
Молли переступает порог отремонтированной квартиры, и свет, притаившийся в трещинках её губ, на секунду ослепляет его. Шерлок удобнее перехватывает скрипку; слабая усмешка тает в уголке рта.

Неравнодушие не преимущество — дефект, неизменно ведущий к проигрышу.

Спасший их обоих когда-то.


End file.
